villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
The Servant of Evil
"The Servant of Evil" (悪ノ召使, Aku no Meshitsukai), is a song produced by mothy (formerly known as Akuno-P) and performed by VOCALOID Len Kagamine with background vocals by Rin Kagamine. It is the second song in the "Story of Evil" series (later expanded into the multimedia franchise The Evillious Chronicles). It tells the story of the life and tragic death of Allan Avadonia, the loyal servant and twin brother of Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche. Lyrics |-|Japanese= Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai Unmei wakatsu aware na futago Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru Kitai no naka bokura wa umareta Shukufuku suru wa kyoukai no kane Otonatachi no katte na tsugou de Bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa Tatoe sekai no subete ga Kimi no teki ni narou tomo Boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara Kimi wa soko de waratte ite Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai Unmei wakatsu aware na futago Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru Tonari no kuni he dekaketa toki ni Machi de mikaketa midori no ano ko Sono yasashige na koe to egao ni Hitome de boku wa koi ni ochimashita Dakedo oujo ga ano ko no koto Keshite hoshii to negau nara Boku wa sore ni kotaeyou Doushite? Namida ga tomaranai Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai Unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago "Kyou no oyatsu wa buriosshu da yo" Kimi wa warau mujaki ni warau Mou sugu kono kuni wa owaru darou Ikareru kokumintachi no te de Kore ga mukui dato iu no naraba Boku wa aete sore ni sakaraou "Hora boku no fuku wo kashite ageru" "Kore wo kite sugu onigenasai" "Daijoubu bokura wa futago da yo" "Kitto dare ni mo wakaranai sa" Boku wa oujo kimi wa toubousha Unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago Kimi wo aku da to iu no naraba Boku datte onaji chi ga nagareteru Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no Chouten ni kunrin shiteta Totemo kawaii boku no kyoudai Tatoe sekai no subete ga (Tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite) Kimi no teki ni narou tomo (Owari wo tsugeru kane ga naru) Boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara (Minshuu nado ni wa me mo kurezu) Kimi wa dokoka de waratte ite (Kimi wa watashi no kuchiguse wo iu) Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai Unmei wakatsu aware na futago Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru Moshimo umare kawareru naraba Sono toki wa mata asonde ne |-|English= You're the queen, I'm your servant. We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate. I'm willing to become evil for you, If only so that I could protect you. We were born into the world carrying others' expectations, And blessed by the sound of the church's bells. By the adults' own convenient arrangement, Our future was split into two. Even if the entire world Should become your enemy, I will always protect you, So you just be yourself and smile. You're the queen, and I'm your servant. We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate. I'm willing to become evil for you, If only so that I could protect you. When I went out to our neighboring nation, I saw a girl of green in a town. Because of her gentle voice and tender smile, I fell in love with her at first sight. However, your highness the queen wishes The girl be erased from the world, So I shall fulfill your wish. But just why do my tears keep falling? You're the queen, and I'm your servant. We're a maniacal pair of twins separated by our fate. "Today's snack will be brioche." You happily smile, with such innocence. Very soon this kingdom will end At the hands of the enraged people. If this is what they call "retribution", Then let me take upon myself to defy it. "Here, I'll lend you my clothes." "Wear them and immediately start escaping." "It's fine. We're twins after all." "Nobody will be able to tell the difference." I'm now the queen, and you're the fugitive. We're a lamentable pair of twins separated by our fate. If they must call you evil, Then, alas, I am too, for we share the same blood. Once upon a time, There was a queen, my cute sibling, Who used to reign at the top Of a savage and ruthless kingdom. Even if the entire world (Finally, the time has come,) Should become your enemy, (As the bell's sound signals the end.) I will always protect you, (Not even bothering to look at the crowd) So you just be happy somewhere else. (You utter my favorite phrase.) You're the queen, and I'm your servant. We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate. I'm willing to become evil for you, If only so that I could protect you. If we could be reborn in our next life, then please play with me again. Other Appearances *The song was featured on the following albums: **''Evils Theater'' **''Prelude to Forest'' **''Evils Kingdom'' **''The Daughter of Evil: BGM Reading Collection'' **''Seven Crimes and Punishments'' **''Vocalolegend'' **''VOCALOID BEST from Nico Nico Douga'' (Blue version) **''The VOCALOID'' **''Vocalogemini'' (Append Version) **''Fairy tale & Girl's talk'' **''Gekkaneta Vol.08'' **''Kagaminext'' **''初音ミク Project mirai こんぷり～と (Hatsune Miku Project mirai Complete)'' *The song was performed by Len at the concerts MikuPa Live in Tokyo 2011, MikuPa Live in Sapporo 2011, and MikuPa Live in Tokyo 2012. *The song was featured as one of the tracks in the rhythm video game Project Mirai. *The "Story of Evil" series was adapted into several stage plays; The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~, God of Evil, and The Daughter of Evil ~One for two~, with "The Servant of Evil" being performed in every version. **''The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~'' version was featured on the soundtrack album The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~ Vocal and Soundtrack, performed by Allen's actress Asami Shimoda. *"Story of Evil" was also adapted into a 2017 stage musical entitled The Daughter of Evil Musical, with "The Servant of Evil" being featured, performed by Allen's actor Kazutomi Yamamoto. *"Story of Evil" was adapted into a manga series, with the song being alluded to in the story and titles of the series. Gallery Images TSoE.jpg Videos Servant of Evil with English Sub - 悪ノ召使 - Kagamine Len - HQ RIN & LEN Kagamine - Daughter of evil & Servant of evil - Sub Español - Live party Sapporo 2011|Live 2011 【下田麻美】 悪ノ召使 【Shimoda Asami】 Aku no meshitsukai|''The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~'' 【Aku no Musume Musical】 Revelation Scene 【ENG SUB】|''The Daughter of Evil Musical'' See Also *The Daughter of Evil *Regret Message *Twiright Prank *Blink Category:Independent Songs Category:Duets Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Video Game Songs Category:Internet Songs Category:VOCALOID